22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Emergency Security Hologram
The Emergency Security Hologram was initiated following the success of the Emergency Medical Hologram, with the intention of enhancing a starship's security and combat capability. ESH programs are capable of providing security for crucial areas, as well as crewing the ship's weapons as needed. Later models are capable of determinine friend from foe, and are capable of independent action when necessary. 'Variants' 'Mark I' Launched in 2390, the Mark I used the same physical appearance as the Emergency Engineering Hologram. This version also suffered from a lack of personality, and was reported as lacking in marksmanship skill. The Mark I also had a serious flaw in it's Friend or Foe subroutines, resulting in several accidents, and was limited to a single unit. The Mark I was decommissioned in 2391. 'Mark II' By 2394, the Mark II had been launched, with most of the original problems corrected. The Mark II also allowed up to three units to be deployed, either together or in separate locations as needed. Additionally, the Mark II replaced the physical appearance of the Mark I with a more fearsome look, using variations on races known to show aggression. The available templates included Gorn, Nausicaans, Jem'hadar, and Hirogen. However, several incidents involving crew panic suggested that the more aggressive appearance may have been counter-productive. 'Mark III' The Mark III entered service in 2407, and utilized an armored appearance similar to the M.A.C.O. "Striker" armor. This version also increased the unit limit to five, and included Mobile deployment as needed. Mark III ESH programs were also upgraded with sniper-level marksmanship ability, which included the TR-116. 'Mark IV' The Mark IV is the currently deployed version on most starships, but is set to be phased out over the next few years as the Mark V completes its testing phase. This version allows for significantly reduced response time and processing requirements, double the previous limit. The increased processing capacity allows for simultaneous deployment of a total of 10 units. Additionally, the MKIV is fully customizable by the CO, XO, and CMO, and can be given individual appearances or orders as needed. Mark V The Mark V is the version currently being installed on new starships. This version uses a shared database among all iterations, allowing for a more modular design that can utilize multiple avatars at once. The limitations on iterations depends on the processing capacity of the ship using it, but current versions can deploy at least fifteen simultanous units, and larger ships like the Jupiter can use up to fifty units simultaneously. Mark VI The Mark VI is currently in the experimental stage, and further optimizes the shared resources. The current configuration allows for up to 25 iterations on smaller ships, and up to 100 on larger ships. This version is slated for active testing beginning in 2422. 'Legality' The ESH is not considered sentient at deployment, and has limitations in place to prevent any iteration from obtaining sentience. Each program is checked during a ship's regular refit schedule to ensure that the ESH has not overcome these limitations, and any programs that have begun to demonstrate signs of sentience are removed from a ship to undergo evaluation.Category:Emergency Holograms